Zombie Rangers, el día del Juicio
by kyrianaoi
Summary: Quienes pensaban que los Power Rangers eran los heroes del mundo? Ellos son los responsables de todo desequilibrio, pero todo tiene su final. Serán ellos quienes arreglen este desastre? Si el ranger que más te gusta es Tommy Oliver Jason Frank y ves la se


[Intro de la autora: Éste es mi primer fanfic. Todo lo escrito lo soñé como si fuese una película que yo estaba viendo en el cine (y en el sueño lloré bastante) la cual estaba criticando, con el mismo título, y exactamente cada detalle. Por eso no dude en pasarlo a escritura. Jamás he leído fanfic ni nada que se le parezca acerca de Power Rangers, asi que plagio es imposible. Muchas gracias por perder su tiempo leyendo ésto y disfrutenlo, porque es hecho con mucho cariño por una fan que JAMAS se perdió un capítulo, desde Mighty Morphin Power Rangers hasta Power Rangers Zeo. Pero, por sobre todo, fanática de Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) y todos sus colores y zords, y de Kimberly Hart (Amy Jo Johnson)¡y odio a Kat! Asi que imagínense a Amy (el amor de su vida segun este escrito) como . Recomiendo leerlo con "Dreams" de Van Halen, "We need a Hero" de la BSO de MMPR, "Go ranger Gold" de la BSO de PRZeo, entre otras. Pero sobre todo con estas tres. Agrego también que va dedicado a Thuy Trang y ojalá que, dondequiera que ustedes o ella quieran que esté, este descansando en paz.

Zombie Rangers, el día del Juicio: La última película de Power Rangers.

Después de muchas batallas sin ganar, cinco de los seis Power Rangers originales han sido congelados criogénicamente. Solo de esta manera se ha restaurado la paz, y si despiertan sólo traerían más desequilibrio para el universo. Ni siquiera la muerte de Zordon y el cambio de Rita de bruja negra a blanca habían traído cambios, asi que los chicos aceptaron el sacrificio. Excepto Tommy, que prefirió tratar de ayudar con sus conocimientos a una generación sucesora.  
Al darse cuenta de que su pasado lo perseguía, decidió criogenizarse con los demás, pero durante menos tiempo. Nunca imaginó que aquella iba a ser la peor decisión de su vida...

Veinticinco Años después...

-¡Danny, deja de curiosear en el laboratorio de tu padre y ven a comer!  
-Ya voy, madre.- Le dijo el chico de 16 años con impaciencia. Desde que había descubierto el gran secreto que había detrás de aquel laboratorio, pasaba tardes completas leyendo viejos expedientes, tratando de averiguar la ubicación de aquellos seis héroes legendarios de los cuales hablaba su padre en aquellos documentos que había dejado. "En alguno debe haber dejado alguna pista, no pueden ser todos expedientes, que son sólo seis", se dijo. En eso, sono el timbre y, cuando se abrió la puerta, se sintieron platos caer. -¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó el chico, preocupado al sentir aquel estruendo.  
-Nada, hijo. Solo mi torpeza, descuida. No dejes que la comida se enfríe. - Y cerró la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí¿No se supone que deberías estar criogenizado, al igual que los demás?  
Tommy la abrazó. -Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Tanya. Mi criogenización fue programada para que finalizara antes, por si habían problemas. Y los tenemos. Una nueva amenaza, aún más poderosa, que ha descubierto la forma de hacer despertar a los chicos. Si ocurre eso habrá un desequilibrio, lo sabes, y debemos evitarlo.  
Tanya lo miró, incrédula. -¿Y qué podría hacer yo? Ya estoy mayor como para pelear, y debo cuidar a Danny desde aquella decisión. ¿Por qué no buscas a Billy?  
Tommy le tapó la boca. Luego susurró. -Sabes que se supone que todos los ranger están criogenizados. No menciones aquel nombre tan fuerte.  
Tanya asintió con la cabeza, y Tommy retiró la mano de la boca de ella. -Pero es al único que puedes acudir.- Prosiguió ella, retomando sus quehaceres domésticos. -Siempre fue el cerebro.  
-Vamos, que ya acudí a él. Debes ayudarnos.  
-Está bien.  
De repente, suena el teléfono de Tommy. -Aló. Si¿qué pasa¿¡Qué¡Malditos! -Gritó con fuerza, y salió corriendo. -¡Tommy¡Qué pasó! -Salió diciendo Tanya, pero Tommy no la escuchó; subió a su auto negro y se fue. -Te llamaré luego.-Fue lo último que le dijo.  
Abajo, Danny había escuchado todo. "¿Power Rangers¿Los legendarios¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres con ellos¿Quién era aquel Tommy que vino?". Luego, tomó uno de los documentos que recién había encontrado. "Expediente del Profesor Tommy Oliver", decía. -Creo que de a poco se me irán dando respuestas. -Dijo Danny, sonriente.  
Por mientras, Tommy iba en su auto negro, a toda velocidad, en dirección a los roqueríos. Cuando salió de la ciudad totalmente y estaba llegando al mar, su auto se transformó en un avión: Eran la nueva generación de zord que había creado Billy. Pasado un rato, vio a los enemigos. Eran los descendientes del imperio Máquina, a los que se habían enfrentado y derrotado ya hace mucho, cuando poseían el poder de los cristales Zeo. Y tenían a su novia, Amy, que estaba inconsciente. Antes de salir de su zord se transformó en el ranger verde. -Dejen a Amy tranquila.  
El líder rió. -No te preocupes verdito, que ya sabemos quién eres, y qué debemos hacer para despertar a los demás. El destino ya está sellado para ustedes, sólo debemos hallar la ubicación de los demás dormidos.  
En eso aparece Charlie, uno de los de la última generación, vestido de blanco. -Tommy, ve a buscar a los demás. Yo salvaré a Amy.  
-Pero...  
-¡Vete! Sabes que es más peligroso que tú estés aquí que cualquier otra cosa.  
Dicho esto, Tommy entró en el zord y se fue. -Oh, llegó el súperheroe de blanco a salvar a la novia de su amiguito. ¿Para qué atrasas algo que ya está escrito?  
-No sigas diciendo estupideces, que tu juego se acabó. -Y, después de transformarse, comenzaron a luchar.  
Por otro lado, Danny había seguido investigando, ya que su madre había salido por unas horas, muy preocupada. -En el refugio hay suficiente comida. Cualquier cosa que pase, cierra con llave y no salgas por ningún motivo.  
-Madre... ya tengo 16 años.  
-No me discutas, es enserio. -Danny jamás había visto así a su madre, asi que asintió. Ella lo besó en la frente y, antes de marcharse, le dijo: -Cuando vuelva te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber acerca de los documentos pero por favor mantenlos ocultos. Ya escuchaste a Tommy. -Y, diciendo esto, se marchó. Danny siguió viendo los papeles. Ya sabía la forma de revivir a los Zombie Rangers, como se les llamaba ahi. También sabía dónde aparecerían y la manera de recuperar el equilibrio universal. "Pero dónde habrá escondido aquel cristal mi padre... nuevamente un misterio sin resolver", pensó y se quedó sentado, de brazos cruzados, sintiendo impotencia por no poder ayudar a su madre ni al mundo entero.  
-¡Billy!¡Donde estás!  
-Aca estamos, Tommy -le dijo Tanya.  
Billy dijo, seriamente: -Vamos al grano. Tanya ya sabe cómo usar su zord, ahora debemos dirigirnos al lugar donde están los Máquinas.  
Tanya los miró y puso su mano al centro. -Aunque sólo somos nosotros tres, pongan sus manos al centro chicos, como en los viejos tiempos.  
Billy y Tommy sonrieron; recordaban la vieja costumbre. Así que colocaron sus manos al centro. -¡Power Rangers! -Gritaron al unísono, levantando sus manos. A continuación se transformaron en sus antiguos colores, pero con nuevos trajes: Verde, amarillo y azul, y cada uno subió en su auto-zord. -Buena suerte, chicos. -Dijo Tommy, el ranger verde.  
-Lo mismo digo, Tommy. -Contestó la ranger amarilla.  
Iban en cada auto, cuando llegan a los roqueríos. -Yo me iré por este lado para sorprenderlos. -dijo Tommy, virando a la derecha y transformando su zord. Y, disminuyendo la velocidad, apagó el comunicador, mientras aún se escuchaba la voz de Billy, preguntándo qué le sucedía. La verdad es que estaba cansado de todo eso. Empezó a recordar toda su vida como ranger, desde sus inicios con el dragonzord, pasando por sus relaciones amorosas y su trabajo con todos los rangers rojos. Tambien recordó cuando despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su novia Amy, el gran amor de su vida, la más importante de todas y la única que nunca supo que era un ranger. Y la había perdido. -¡No la puedo perder! -Y aceleró. De repente pasó por una meseta de rocas y vio a Charlie haciéndole señas. -¡Por acá! -Le decía.  
Tommy bajó, y vio a Amy recostada sobre algo que parecía una silla de ruedas. -La salvé, Tommy, de verdad. -Y le tomó el hombro. -Acércate a verla, está bien.  
Tommy sonrió; era un sueño hecho realidad. Se destransformó y se acercó cautelosamente a ella. -Amy... -susurró. Cuando se levantó la silla vio con sorpresa que aquel no era más que uno de los sirvientes del Rey Máquina y que el mismo Rey había suplantado a Charlie. -Como caíste así de fácil, te creí más inteligente. -Le dijo éste, riéndose. -¡Ella está muerta¿Acaso pensaste que la salvarías? No has salvado al mundo y la ibas a salvar a ella. Recuerda que, si no fuese por un golpe de suerte de ustedes, mis antepasados habrían dominado completamente la tierra.  
Tommy se arrodilló, negando con la cabeza. -Vamos, sabes que es verdad.  
-¡No!  
Y comenzó a pelear con el Rey Máquina. Un espadazo, dos espadazos. Tommy voló al mar, mientras Tanya y Billy recién llegaban al lugar. -¡Tommy! -Gritó Billy y fue al mar a intentar salvarlo, mientras Tanya luchaba contra los enemigos junto a Charlie.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tommy se hundía, y con él la esperanza del mundo. Mientras se hundía, vio a su izquierda; ahi se encontró con los demás, los antiguos, sus antiguos compañeros rangers, en sus antiguos trajes: Zack, Jason, Trini y Kimberly, flotando en el mar, apareciendo mientras él se iba hundiendo, pero él se sentía tranquilo y protegido. Afuera, el Rey Máquina reía. -¡Al fin lo logré! Ya nada pueden hacer.  
Los antiguos subieron a la superficie, sacando a Tommy. Tanya y Billy trataron de detenerlos, mas todo fue en vano.  
Se dirigieron a pelear, pero todos sus golpes eran inútiles, puesto que eran golpes débiles y sin ánimo. Asi fue que, en un momento, se cansaron de luchar. -No podemos seguir. -Dijo el antiguo ranger rojo.  
-Queremos una vida normal. -Dijo el antiguo ranger negro.  
-Para qué gastar fuerzas, si sabemos lo que va a pasar. -Agregó la antigua ranger rosa. -Vamos, Tommy.  
Y partieron los cuatro, hacia la puesta de sol, mientras el Rey Máquina ya sentía el poder. De repente se escuchó una voz. -¡Deténganse! -Dijo. Todos miraron: Era Danny. Él los miraba con un cristal en la mano, muy parecido al destruído Cristal Zeo, cosa que los hizo sentir una extraña sensación de felicidad. Una energía lo rodeaba, una energía entre negra y dorada. Las máquinas intentaron atacar, pero aquella energía se hacía más y más grande, formando un campo de fuerza que protegía a todos aquellos ranger que estuviesen dentro, y hacíendo más lento el paso del tiempo.  
En ese momento, el símbolo de cada uno de los ranger antiguos empezó a brillar. Y Danny comenzó a hablar con una voz y sabiduría que a todos les hizo recordar a Zordon.  
-Tú, ranger negro, con la fuerza del mastodonte¿aceptas renunciar a lo oscuro de tu corazón para volver a luchar por última vez contra las fuerzas del mal?  
Sin titubear, Zackary dijo. -Si es lo que se necesita, acá estoy.  
Un rayo de energía salió del símbolo de su traje, dirigido al cristal. Danny prosiguió. -Tú, ranger rosada, dueña de la agilidad del pterodáctilo¿lucharías por última vez junto a tus compañeros rangers contra el mal, renunciando a todo lo malo que posee tu corazón?  
-¿Por última vez? -Preguntó ella. -Quiero una vida normal, pero también quiero estar junto a mis amigos.  
-Si, -le respondió Danny - por última vez. Y no te puedo prometer nada acerca del futuro, porque hasta el momento no lo hay.  
Ella calló. Su corazón latía fuertemente. -Sí, lo haré.  
Dicho esto, un rayo de energía proveniente del símbolo de su traje fue a dar al cristal. Y así fue con cada uno de los antiguos rangers, incluído Billy. Al llegar el turno de Tommy la energía del campo cambió de color a verde. -Tommy, dueño de la sabiduría y la fortaleza del Dragón¡toca tu flauta por última vez y llama al Dragonzord!  
-Pero está destruído.  
-Tan solo llámalo, ya verás.  
Tommy le hizo caso, y lo llamó. Al hacerlo, la energía salió proveniente de su flauta y se fusionó con el campo que los rodeaba. Del centro del campo salió otro rayo, y cayó al cristal. En aquel momento, del mar empezaron a salir los antiguos zord y cada ranger se dirigió al que le correspondía. El Rey Máquina se rió de ellos. -¿Acaso han hecho esta fiestita para divertirnos? Me lo esperaba, pero creí que el fin sería más rápido. -Al ver que el campo había desaparecido, el Rey Máquina gritó: -¡A ellos!  
Pero no había notado que aquel cristal se había convertido en un segundo Cristal Zeo, y que cada ranger, antes de subir a su zord, había tomado un fragmento de cada color.  
Aquella batalla nunca se pudo olvidar. Al fusionar el Mega Dragonzord, los seis se sintieron como en los viejos tiempos, y nada podía detenerlos. Ni el Imperio Máquina.  
Tanya y Danny miraban desde abajo. -¿Cómo supiste qué hacer, hijo? -Le preguntó ella.  
-En un momento, vi una luz en el laboratorio. Cuando encontré su fuente, supe qué era y qué debía hacer, como si toda la vida lo hubiese sabido.  
-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora, hijo?  
Danny sonrió. -Van a poder descansar de sus cargas, madre. Todos vamos a poder descansar de nuestras cargas.  
Al destruir a todos sus enemigos, los zord se separaron y volvieron donde pertenecían. -He vivido esto antes, lo siento. -Dijo Kimberly, con los ojos llorosos. Tommy la abrazó y le dijo: -Sí, pero ésta es la última vez. Sólo queda despedirnos.  
Los seis hicieron una rueda, como si supiesen qué hacer. Danny reaccionó, y llevó el último fragmento de cristal hacia el centro de la rueda. -Fue un gusto conocerlos y ayudarlos, Power Rangers. -Dijo el chico.  
Todos se sacaron los cascos, y le sonrieron. Luego, se tomaron las manos, sin perder posición. -Chicos, -dijo Jason,- esta es la última vez como Power Rangers, y la última vez que talvez nos veamos. ¿Algo que decir?  
-Nunca los zords tuvieron buen estéreo. -Dijo Kimberly, como broma. Todos rieron. Tommy tomó la palabra. -Hasta el final fui uno de los más problemáticos, y por eso quiero agradecerles el que, a pesar de todo, hayan sido grandes compañeros.  
-Tú también lo fuiste, compañero. -Dijo Billy.  
-Chicos, llegó el momento.  
Miraron para arriba, y los símbolos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, para que los seis rayos de luz se uniesen en aquel trozo de cristal. Éste se quebró, y todo el lugar fue cubierto por una luz.  
Mientras sucedía ésto, cada uno recordaba sus pasos como Power Rangers. La primera vez que llegaron al Centro de Mando y se burlaron de todo lo que les decían. Sus triunfos y derrotas, ilusiones y desiluciones. Kimberly y Tommy se miraron a los ojos, diciendose muchas cosas, y se sonrieron mutuamente como en los viejos tiempos. Recordaron las salidas de cada uno, y la última vez que lucharon juntos antes de aquel momento, hasta que ya todo fue cubierto por aquella luz...  
-Tommy, cariño, despierta, se te hace tarde al trabajo. -Le dijo una voz. Tommy abrió los ojos, y vio a su dulce Amy mirándolo. -Gracias, amor. -Y la besó.  
-Tuve un sueño muy extraño. -Le dijo mientras se arreglaba. -Soñé que, con los chicos, éramos héroes vestidos con trajes de colores brillantes, y cada uno tenía una máquina a la que llamábamos zords. Y eran dinosaurios, excepto la mía que era un dragón. Y de nosotros dependía el equilibrio del mundo.  
Ella rió. -Siempre tan ególatra, qué voy a hacer contigo. -Y lo besó. -Al menos¿me salvabas?  
Él la miró. Luego, sonrió. -Claro, la primera siempre. ¿A quién no iba a salvar más que a tí? Ahora, me voy a trabajar. Te amo.  
Y el profesor Tommy Oliver se dirigió a la secundaria, a hacer clases como siempre. A cumplir con su rutina diaria, y sin saber que lo que había soñado alguna vez lo había vivido.

The End.

Personajes:

-Tanya: De la segunda o tercera generación (siempre confundo a Aisha con Tanya), yellow ranger, aun amiga de Tommy y Billy.

-Billy (David Yost): Original ranger azul, no se criogenizó para seguir ayudando a Tommy en la clandestinidad y para construir nuevas armas de destrucción masiva, mas conocidas como zords. Creador de los auto-zords, que son Lamborghini Gallardo a los que se les despliegan alas y vuelan como F-16.

-Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank): Original ranger verde/blanco/rojo... vamos, todos saben quién es Tommy¿no? No se criogenizó porque salió en sagas posteriores a "Turbo", y también porque quería dejar todo asegurado. Cuando le regresaron las crisis decidió tomar la decisión de criogenizarse, aunque no sabía que de él dependía que los demás despertaran, por eso se criogenizó por menos tiempo. Es el mejor de los ranger, y por eso tiene el zord negro, que es el más bello. ¡Viva Tommy!

-Kimberly Hart (Amy Jo Johnson): Original ranger rosa, ex-novia de Tommy. Una de las criogenizadas para poder volver el equilibrio al universo. No hablo más de ella porque le rompió el corazón a Tommy.

-Jason (Austin St. John): Original ranger rojo/dorado, líder indiscutido, pero no el mejor ranger. También fue criogenizado, y salió sólo en un capítulo posterior, pero no pasó nada malo porque era el capítulo de los ranger rojos¿me entienden¡Él tenía que ser genial!.

-Trini (Thuy Trang): Original ranger amarilla. En la serie japo éste ranger era hombre¿sabian? En fin¡q.e.p.d. Thuy! También criogenizada. No habla porque respeto a los muertos¿comprenden? Cuando mostraron el episodio piloto era otra actriz, asi que pongo en duda que ese haya sido el original, creo que lo grabaron cuando Thuy había muerto.

-Zackary (William Jones): Original ranger negro, de piel y traje. Criogenizado también. Bla bla bla. ¿Acaso importa? No soy racista, pero además de tener una productora con Austin, no ha hecho nada más interesante. ¿O habrá sido quien grabó sus películas porno? Eso sería interesante.

Los personajes de ficción, agregados en mi sueño/fanfic:

-Amy: Novia de Tommy en este fanfic, no confundir con Amy Jo Johnson. Una Kat con los rasgos de Kimberly, cabello rubio y corto, naturalista, una chica absolutamente normal e inteligente sin exagerar. La novia perfecta de Tommy, ni tonta (Kim) ni manipuladora haciendose la inocente (Kat).

-Danny: El chico curioso y genial. Hace un papel parecido al de Zordon, entre Zordon y Alpha-5. Hijo de Tanya y de quien realmente dependía el destino del mundo.

-Charlie: White ranger. Nadie sabe de dónde apareció. Ni siquiera yo. Lo que crean los sueños. Dejemoslo que es el extra, que mi sueño necesitaba rangers nuevos. O alguien que se preocupase de Amy mientras Tommy empeoraba la situación. Eso.

Y al fin lo terminé de transpasar, siendo las 4:30 am. ¡A dormir ahora!


End file.
